


Acid Boy & Beer Babies

by Charlie_Chandler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst and Humor, Beer, Bromance, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinogens, Heroine, LSD, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Music, NSFW, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Psychological Drama, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, Strong Language, desecration, drug-induced psychosis, sebastian is a biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Chandler/pseuds/Charlie_Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things Sebastian needs: beer, cigarettes, and a job. When offered a job at Shove Radio station by Claude, the fresh-outta-rehab punk; Sebastian is blind to just how crappy life gets when hung up in an enjoyable but consequential job, and Claude's past (and present) drug-addicted and alcoholic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this twisted tale fellow readers, and you could also check it out at my fanfiction.net account under the name Acid Boy & Cigarette Babies. Kudos and reviews are always happily accepted.

If there was one thing Sebastian couldn't tolerate it was not being able to see his surroundings. His tolerance levels diminished as his hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were bound together with rope. There was nothing he could do, so he sat against the wall where they placed him, and fidgeted impatiently from time to time. He could hear Alois quietly sobbing for his mother next to him, and Ciel was knocked unconscious when he put up a fight against their captors. He had no idea where Hannah and the triplets were. Before Sebastian was blindfolded he saw Claude with a gun to his beaten head and a disinterested look on his swollen face. Sebastian sighed loudly when the captors asked Claude for the umpteenth time, "where the hell is our money". It was going to be a long night.

xXx

The warmth and humidity of the night was decent enough for a joy ride. There were no stars in the sky, as there hardly ever were. The usually dull and quiet town was livelier tonight. What with white Christmas-type lights canopying the streets, children playing in the town's central park, teenagers from various types of ethnicity; and, styles ranging from street punk to sweet lolita littered the sidewalks, benches, and popular hangouts. Some street vendors were camped outside passing out samples and fliers. It was as if the town itself was preparing for summer. The driver of the black Suzuki motorcycle parked next to a busy car wash supporting LGBTPA pride in bowling alley parking lot, and he took a seat at one of the empty benches, and removed his helmet. He wasn't looking to get his ride washed, he just wanted a seat and a decent beer. One of the washers trotted over. She was a black girl of average-height with a blue crew cut, and she wore nothing else besides wet shorts, a sports bra, and crocs. The rider first glanced at her body build. Her muscular arms and legs weren't too buff for her to appear as a man or a body builder. They were lithe and sexy, they suited her. When she arrived to him she smiled widely and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey handsome, want a wash for that ride of yours?" He chuckled and folded his arms on top of each other on the table. "No. I was just looking for a rest and a beer. Got any?"

"Beer? Nah, nah. Just sodas, tea, and water."

The stranger nodded. "Hmm. Your wash for charity?"

She shifted to her left foot. "Of sorts, we're raising money to fly out to L.A for the summer pride festival in a week. We need all the money we can get, it aint' everyday we escape this town in tha middle of nowhere.”

He nodded in understanding then smiled wickedly at the girl. “Let's make a deal. You need money and I need a beer. I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell me of a bar in this place.”

“Fair enough.” She laughed and pointed north. “You gonna ride that way. Make a right at the red light, you'll see a ninety-nine cents store on the corner, make another right there and you'll see the Lennox Bar & Lounge clear as day.”

As promised, the driver dug a wrinkled twenty-dollar bill out from the back pocket of his dark jeans and handed it to her.

“Thanks gorgeous,” she said. As he revved up his Suzuki she added,”I never got ya name stranger, it'd be nice to know it so I can add your name to the donation pool.”

“Sebastian,” he responded. “Sebastian Michaelis.”

xXx

Sebastian would be damned if he would never of visited this place. The parking lot was full. The sidewalk leading up to the bar was littered with motorcycles, including his own. He held his helmet underneath his arm as he walked up to the red-brick building. Band posters and faulty PSA's were plastered onto the outside wall. The entrance was a wide, pull-out, glass door, and there were two large windows on either side of the door. The building was three stories high and from the amount of windows Sebastian saw, there had to be about fifteen rooms altogether. A neon sign which read Lennox Bar & Lounge hung above the door. He nodded at a couple of thick boned bikers near the entrance. He thanked one when she opened the door for him. Right away, the sickly sweet smell of beer, the strong smell of marijuana, and the familiar scent of cigarettes invaded his nose. He enjoyed it. A band titled “Stinky Green Rat”was playing on the stage. They sang a cover to Devo's “Girl U Want”, they were a little rusty, in Sebastian's opinion, but overall they were good enough. All but one or two tables were full with bikers, skin heads, afro punks, hippies, and biker babes. Sebastian loved the diversity of this bar. He found a seat at the bar and requested a .5 liter of Guinness Draught. He drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for his drink. He noticed his black nail polish was chipping and he began picking it off. When he received the beer in the fat glass he licked his bottom lip in anticipation, the condensation rolled in droplets down the glass, and he hurriedly thanked the bartender before taking three thick swallows. When he set it down the glass was half empty. Hell he needed that. Sebastian swirled in his seat to face the stage, he noticed a band of women with colorfully shaved heads step onto the stage to play an original song. After a few more acts, there were three things Sebastian noted he was itching for: food, cigs, and a job. The food and cigarettes he could handle, the job he couldn't.

Sebastian was 26 and fresh out of culinary school, he moved to this strange little town because he wanted to travel someplace new, and housing was affordable out here. His mother supported him with enough money she could scrape together. Including the money he earned from working as a warehouse distributor and a host boy in his old city, he had enough to support himself. But money never lasted forever and he felt useless if he had no job. Sebastian pondered about getting a job as a cook of some sort and settling down, however he decided to travel instead, he didn't want to be hooked to one place for too long. Life was already boring enough as it was, why make it even worse by staying in the same place?

Sebastian ran his hand through his messy hair in an attempt to smooth it down. He couldn't fight his hunger any longer and he turned around to request some chili cheese potato skins. As he was waiting, he heard the scrape of a match against a matchbox, and the scent of cigarette smoke. He peered out the corner of his eye to see who had lit the cig. It was a young white man. He had a dark purple tint to his hair, it was tied into what could barely be considered a ponytail while stray hair wisped in slight curls around his face. Sebastian could tell that this man exercised, his arms were muscular, yet not too muscular. He compared them to the girl's from the car wash and concluded that they were about as big as hers,maybe a bit larger. His nails were painted black, the polish was fresh and seemed to be coated with clear polish as well. He had bead and brown leather bracelets around his right wrist, the one that held the cigarette. Glasses dangled from his dark shirt and he wore dark grey sweats. This man also seemed tall from Sebastian's perspective, but Sebastian was also slouching in his seat. He straightened his back and discovered that they were at equal heights while sitting. The man's eyes were closed so Sebastian couldn't tell what color they were, but he could tell that he had dark circles under his eyes. He watched this man suck in the smoke from his cigarette and blow it through his nostrils.

“You mind sharing?,” Sebastian asked the man. The man opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Sebastian from out the corner of his eye. He sighed deeply and dug his pack of cigs and a lighter from out his back pocket. He handed them to Sebastian with a lazy hand.

“There are only two left, keep em', but return the lighter.”

“Thank you.” As Sebastian accepted the box and lighter his food arrived. The man watched Sebastian hurriedly eat and request a refill of beer. After he was finished, Sebastian lit a cigarette and sighed as he blew smoke out his mouth. He slid the lighter across the counter to the man and said, “Want a drink?”

“Want one? I need one.”

Sebastian ended up ordering him a .5 liter of Brooklyn Black Chocolate Stout. The man thanked him and gulped happily.

Once finished he remarked, “I've never seen you around this scene. You new here?”

“Sorta. I moved in last week, I was just directed to this bar by this cute little stud girl earlier in the night.”

“Hmm. What's your name?”

“Sebastian Michaelis. Yours?”

“Claude Faustus. I co-own a radio station just down the way. I've been away from it cuz' of rehab and just returned today. Hell of a lot of work I had to do, so I decided to take a swing at my old stomping ground.”

“Co-own?”

Claude drank some more, “Yeah. My ex, Hannah, owns it with me. It was a gift from her papa when she was nineteen, and she decided to drag me along with her. Said it was too much stress and it interfered with school, crap like that..”

Sebastian chuckled, “you hiring?”

Claude blew a smoke slowly from his mouth and yawned. Sebastian noticed that his faced stayed neutral their whole conversation, and he never talked to him face-to-face. Claude ran a hand down his face and ground his cigarette into a nearby ash tray.

“Mmhm. Glad you asked too.” He downed the rest of his drink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned in his seat to face Sebastian. “One of our guys are moving to Cincinnati so you could take over his shift.”

Sebastian nodded, “Starting when?”

Claude scratched the side of his face and tapped his fingers on the counter. He was forgetful. “Uumm, I guess tomorrow. Come in at like.. hhrrm, 8 am? I'll give you my number for directions and stuff. You have a phone right?”

He inserted his number into Sebastian's phone and stood to stretch. He patted Sebastian once on the back and said, “Thanks for the drink buddy.”

“Welcome. Thanks for the cigarettes. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Call me at 7:30, later buddy.”

Sebastian had another plate of potato skins before he paid for all he ordered and managed to snag a free CD of the girl band that played about twenty minutes ago. They were called FeMMe.

Xxx

Sebastian's apartment was nothing special. It was a nice two-bedroom two and a half-bath, with a spacious kitchen, living and dining room, and an outside patio. Pictures of his mother and himself decorated the walls in the living room; the overall color scheme of his apartment was black and white and red; there was a 60 inch television that sat on the black entertainment center in front of the black couch, and the floors were brown, imitation-wood vinyl. There was only carpet in the two bedrooms; and, there was a black rug with a white cat silhouette in front of the front door. All curtains in the apartment were black. And there was a sliding glass door in the living room that led out to the patio. He set his keys on the kitchen counter and walked to his bedroom bathroom to take a quick shower. The water was nice and warm on his skin. He did a quick shampoo and brushed his teeth before changing into his boxers; and, settling on his black couch. He clicked on the TV and watched a stupid reality show before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you to envision for a moment, where do you think you are going to end up when you die, my friends?" Claude snorted and sunk lower into his old and dirty couch. A bottle of Aleve sat in his left palm and the tv remote in the other. The left side of his forehead stung with an exhausting pain, and it hurt for him to close his left eye. He clicked the tv set off and threw the remote on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. It banged against the edge and fell to the floor. He stared at the fallen remote and decided to leave it, he had nothing to watch and it was almost five in the morning. Since leaving the bar at 11:47 Claude only managed to get two uninterrupted hours of sleep. The brightening sky was visible through the drawn shades of Claude's apartment window. His eyes were stinging and heavy with sleep. Claude was exhausted but felt like he lost time to do anything else by sleeping. That's why he reserved to a few hours of rest each night. In rehab he slept like a baby. Aside from the counseling; group talks; a very frustrating alcohol and drug withdrawal; and, eating, sleep was all he could remember doing.

_"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is enjoying his rest." A man sat on the opposite side of the same small bed Claude's body was curled upon. The man was of Puerto-Rican descent with brown-green eyes; scraggly, dark brown hair up to his chin; and, hints of a shadow appearing around his mouth, chin, and up to his side burns. He stood at six feet, just one inch below Claude, but was four years older than the twenty six year old man with whom he shared the same room with._

_"Donny get your damn ass off my bed and leave me the fuck alone." Donny relented and instead laid back on the plush, white pillows the rehab center had to offer them. He put his hands behind his head and thought out loud. "You sleep alot."_

_Claude breathed heavyily through his nostrils and shifted to lay on his stomach with his hands underneath his pillow. He faced Donny._

_"Prison beds aren't something to behold. Besides, I haven't gotten this much sleep in years."_

_"I can see. I feel you though, man. I remember sleepin' on the streets with nothing but my mama's scarf and my papa's jacket. It was like hell on earth at that time. Until we moved out to uh, what's it called?" He snapped his fingers. "Arizona. My papa got a job at a deli market, life was good there on out. Until, you know, drugs and shit."_

_Claude nodded and buried his face in the pillow. The alcohol and heroin withdrawl were the worst. Especially the heroin. Just two days after leaving it, he experienced muscle aches and nausea. He was heavy on the heroin because of past problems and current ones. Claude sighed and sat up, he almost fell when he tried to stand. Luckily, Donny was there to catch his fall._

_"Easy. Easy. Damn, Claude. What's the matter? You tired or something?"_

_He replied, "or something." He cringed and placed a hand on Donny's shoulder. "Legs just fell asleep is all. And I'm kinda dizzy."_

_Donny laughed, "felt that pea under the mattress huh?" Claude shook his head and laughed lightly._

4:45 am. That's what the time on Claude's cellphone read. He dimmed the brightness when he unlocked his phone and checked his voicemails. There was one from Hannah. He listened attentively:

_**Hey Claude. Heard you were back, took you long enough. I'm glad you're back though. Sorry I missed you at the station yesterday, I was out of town and just returned last night. Anyway, swing by the station when you're ready, and don't push yourself.** _

He grimaced and tossed his phone carelessly on the floor. He cared for her dearly, but if there were two things that pissed him off it was people who mourned for him, and people who thought he was fragile. Claude was mildly surprised he had no texts or voicemails from Alois. Then again, before Claude left for prison, he last saw Alois caught up with Lizzy and Ciel's relationship. He laid down on his side and held his stomach. He stared at his phone and thought about calling his mother. The last he spoke to her was his high school graduation. And even then she barely said anything. Just "hello" and "I'm surprised you made it, fuckard." He turned his head into his pillow and forgot his idea, he didn't want to speak her anyway.

From his mother he had learned three things: how to cook, how to keep quiet, and how to hold his breath underwater when she fixated jumper cables to his balls. The memory made him sick enough to run to his only bathroom and puke chunky, yellow and mucus into the toilet.

He shook and flushed the toilet. He badly wanted another beer, so much for alcoholic withdrawl. Claude ran the tap water and stuck his head underneath to gather some water into his mouth. He gargled and spit in the sink. Claude looked up and studied himself. His skin was ghostly and moist; his golden eyes were red from no sleep; and dark circles gathered underneath his eyes. His hair was a stringy mess and his white shirt was decorated with dirt and stains. He decided to wear the same sweats and just throw a sweatshirt over his dirty shirt. Claude left the bathroom and paced around his apartment in loops and circles. He usually did this when old memories came to haunt him. Remembrance of a pack of heroin that was taped under his couch caught his attention. He shook his head, he needed to stop, he promised himself. Never again.

He found a pack of cigarettes on top of the fridge and he lighted them with the lighter in his sweats pocket. He threw his head back and blew a cloud of smoke. The pain in his head was gradually fading away, but memory of abuse and neglect from his mother didn't. And it made him scratch at his head wildly. Damn.

Claude drew the cig from his mouth a padded to his small room. He pulled open an old drawer that held his books, and other personal items.

In the drawer he found an old leather bound photo album his father gave to him when he was eight. sadly, his father had died in a crash jut days after he gave Claude the album. He held the cigarette between his teeth and sat on the bed to look through the album. Photos of his father, mother, and himself filled up the pages. His favorite was a photo taken of them at the beach when he was six. His parents were younger back then. His father was very tall and skinny; with short dark brown hair and golden eyes. He held Claude in his arms. Claude's hair was very curly and black at the time, until it became more wavy and dark purple later on. He had round glasses and held an ear to ear smile; he held a Spiderman toy in his hands. His mother had her chin propped on Claude's shoulder, and she smiled widely. She was very beautiful with long, dark purple hair, and brown eyes. One hand was around her husband's waist, and the other was on her stomach. She was pregnant at the time, but Claude's soon-to-be brother died of a miscarriage. After a while, he ground the cigarette into an overturned ash tray on the floor.

He chewed on his lip and ogled at another photo of his mother. She always loved taking pictures, especially of Claude.

_"Mommy," Claude cried. "No more pictures mommy!" The small boy pulled on his mother's skirt and looked up at her with wet eyes. His arms and chest were bruised with small, purple and blue blotches._

_His mother looked down at him over her glasses and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. She spit mucus on his face and burnt his arm with the cigarette._

_Claude screamed in agony and fell back onto the floor, he held his arm to his chest and looked up pitifully at her. His mother snapped another picture of he boy and threw the cigarette into the foggy bath water. Claude stood up shakily, he screamed and cried harder when his mother punched him in the mouth. The pain quickly shot through his mouth and into his soft cheeks. He lay on the floor with a swelling lip, and a bleeding mouth. His eyes were clouded with tears, and he stared up at a Spiderman drying towel. It was hard for him to speak and breathe._

_"I wan daddee!" He choked on sobs and his nose started running with snot. His mother grabbed him forcefully by the most bruised arm. "Get up," she commanded. Claude tried to push her arm off with his hand._

_"No!," he shrieked._

_She tugged him harder, "GET UP." She managed to pull him up and shove him against the door. She screamed at him to stand straight while she stepped back to take another photo._

_"Your father is dead you fuckard. Now stand still. You got something to say?"_

_Claude shook his head. She finished her photos and bent to cup water to throw in Claude's face. He jumped and bent his head. He heard his mother laugh. She turned on the shower and removed the flexible shower head. She sprayed him with hot water._

_"Say something Claude. Whatcha wanna say? I hate you? Burn in hell?," she spoke as if she were talking to a baby._

_"What's wittle Claudey wanna say, huh? Fuck off momma, fuck off? Come on say something baby- oh right, you can't." She hit_ _him on top of the head with the shower head and pushed him aside._

_She grabbed her camera and said, "clean this up for mommy." She stuffed the shower head down his pants and closed the door behind her when she left._

Claude spit on the photo and grabbed the lighter from inside his pocket.

Click. Click. Click. Pft.

The fire rose from the lighter. The room was deadly quiet and Claude walked into the bathroom. He stopped the fire and laid the lighter on the counter along with the photo. He slowly undressed and ran cold water in the bath. While the bath was filling up, he grabbed the photo of his smiling mother and laid it on the toilet lid. He stared down at it for five slow seconds. Next he stared at the cieling and thought about sex until he felt himself hardening.

Claude glanced back down and raked his hands through his hair to push the stringy mess back. He grabbed his penis and moved his hand to a steady rhythm. He didn't think about sex, or girls, or boys, or his mother while he masturbated. In fact, he thought of nothingness. No image, just darkness. The color black. He wasn't masturbating for pleasure. He was doing it for the violation of his mother's face. He was turning her million dollar smile into a worthless piece of shit. He only hummed when he finished.

The last drop fell on the photo. The water was done.

He stopped the water, grabbed the photo and the lighter and stepped into the bathtub. Claude breathed slowly out his mouth as he lowered himself into the cold water. Claude held the photo upright and watched his semen run from the edge of the photo and onto his arm. It tickled a bit.

Click. Click. Click. Pft.

He held the fire up to the edge of the photo and watched the photo catch fire. The fire slowly licked away at the photo. He set the lighter aside and said, "you know what I wanted to say mommy?"

He grimaced darkly and screamed **. "No mommy, don't do it again. Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy, I promise. No mommy, don't hit me!" He shrieked like a little boy. "Why'd you have to hit me like that mommy?! Stop it, you're hurting me! Why'd you have to be such a BITCH?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HERE?! NEVER ABUSE ME AGAIN YOU BITCH. FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR DAMN SHIT! YOU STUPID, SADISTIC, ABUSIVE, FUCKING WHORE!"**

When he was finished, Claude took several deep breaths and dropped the remaining piece if photo into the water before the fire got close enough to burn him. He leaned his head back on the cold tile and chuckled. He imitated the pastor's words off tv.

"I want you to envision for a moment, where will you end up when you die, my friends?" He closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. "Oh pastor. I'm going straight to hell to dance with the devil himself."

He whispered, "fuck me." Before he squeezed his balls tightly and slipped under the cold water


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian usually woke up to the sound of a woman shrieking lyrics, and his mother shrieking alongside with her. He remembered watching his mother dance fluidly and sensually in the living room to strange lyrics speaking of salty sweat and Venus boys. The music was strange, electronic, and had an alien like vibe to it. His mother named the music Bjork. The woman who sang of these fantastical things was named Bjork. A genre named after her, he used to think.**

**His mother reached for his little boy hands, "dance with me baby," she used to sing.**

**Her hands were small but strong, and her dark hair stood up because it was too short to style. A fantasy woman, Sebastian's dad would call her. Sebastian enjoyed dancing with his mother in the middle of the living room. She chuckled when he spun around so fast he fell on his bottom. Sebastian would softly bang on pots in the kitchen as his mother sang in the kitchen while cooking. Her long skirts would graze his face as she walked past him to the fridge. He remembered her kissing his father when he came home and placing a flower crown on his head. She never wore shirts at home, just a bra and long skirts. She encouraged Sebastian to walk around their home shirtless as he pleased. He, along with both parents, would sit on the carpet and make black, feather crowns to give out as gifts to the neighbors. There was no tv in his home, just many cds; records; a CD player and record player; and a computer. They all looked like ravens. What with their dark hair, crimson eyes, and white skin. Many mothers envied him, one even said how she wished her daughter looked as beautiful as him.**

**And then Sebastian remembers how his father left his mother for a man he rekindled with at a high school reunion. Sebastian was only fifteen at the time. He sat next to his mother in an old, rustic cafe. His mother held a sad smile while he grimaced at the two men across from them.**

**"I remember your father talking about him a few years ago. He said back in high school he would follow him everywhere. He said he possibly loved him, and was confused about his feelings. And in college he met me and his world turned upside down. Oh Sebastian, you don't know how long I waited for him to sort out his feelings." They were washing dishes as she told him this, Sebastian held a neutral expression as he dried the dishes. He looked at her when he heard a sniffle and quiet sobs. He quickly set the dish he was drying down to embrace her. She gasped and looked up at the cieling. She smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "I was so happy when he proposed, it was one of the best days in my life. What I've known about a boy like him. That's why I could never hate Sam, or his boyfriend Canon. I love your father too much to hate him." She gripped his arm tightly and looked down at his bowed head. He felt a soft pressure on the top of his head. She kissed him. "Promise me Sebastian, that you will never hate your father or Canon."**

**When he didn't respond she repeated, "Sebastian." Sebastian's grip only tightened and he took a deep breath. "I promise, mother."**

**They laid entangled on the couch listening to the rain outside. She picked lint out his hair and smoothed the strands with her aging hand. "How is school?"**

**"Good."**

**"Any girls?"**

**No response. She tilted her head.**

**"Any boys?"**

**"Just one." She smiled and sat up, he mirrored her action and drew his knees to his chest to pick at his black toe polish.**

**"What's his name?"**

**"Bard."**

**"You guys been on a date yet?"**

**He cleared his throat and scratched his head nervously. "No. But we uh-" he coughed "-uh."**

**Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh Sebastian."**

**He spoke quietly, "we fucked mom."**

**She only stared at him, a silent gesture to continue. He stared at a painting of a raven on the wall as he spoke. "We planned it all. I came to his house about a week ago. I sat on his bed wondering what will happen next when he walked out buck ass naked." He laughed as he flicked a piece of the chipped polish on the rug. "It was.. wonderful mom. But, I feared I'd make his insides bleed."**

**He ran his hands down his face and buried his chin in the folds of his arms. He looked at her. "I'm sorry."**

**She smiled and shrugged, "you're eighteen, what can I expect? I just wish you hadn't given me detail."**

**His eyes widened. Surprise was fluid in them. "You're okay with it?"**

**"You having a boyfriend or girlfriend, yes. Having sex so young? No. I though you were gonna wait to be honest."**

**They only chuckled together as they fell back into their original position on the couch. "Love you mom."**

**"I love you too little raven."**

xXx

Now Sebastian awoke to the sound of his alarm in the morning. He groaned and slowly sat up. He gave his back a twist in both directions and moaned when he relieved himself of the knots in his back. Sebastian wiped his eyes and smacked his mouth. He grimaced at the bitter taste. The time on his phone read 6:00 am, and the little exclamation point in the corner blinked in an S.O.S like fashion to inform him his battery was low. He quickly plugged his phone in a socket near the microwave, and left for the bathroom. Once there he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He viewed his reflection with a neutral expression. His hair was up to his shoulders now, and those two little side bangs on either side of his face had grown the same length as his other strands. He noticed whiskers of a beard started appearing on his face. He hummed and rub at his prickly chin. Sebastian decided to leave it alone for now, he'd shave it when it was fuller.

The warm water ran over his lean arms. He was muscled, but not so noticeably. He stood at six foot one and had runner's legs. Sebastian lathered his towel with body wash and soaped his body. He quickly washed his hair and rinsed his body. The ground was cold as he stepped onto the linoleum. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hummed a random tune as he dried his hair with another towel. He smiled at the tattoos of ravens that decorated both sides of his body. They marked his 21 years of living then, a milestone for him.

_"Sebastian are you sure you want to get these? That I won't be wasting my money?"_

_Sebastian looked up from the magazine he read. He sat in a black folding chair, next to his father's boyfriend Canon, in a tattoo parlor. Canon was a small black man with a shaved head and brown doe eyes, he had a goatee and usually wore expensive looking suits. Today he decided to wear pants, nikes, and a flannel._

_"I'm fine with it, thanks for the Christmas gift Canon."_

_Canon smirked and patted him on the back. "No problem."_

_Sebastian spent over six hours in the chair while the woman drew on his body. He was happy with the outcome. There were four detailed ravens as big as a fist on each side of his body. He lifted his arms and observed them._

_"Looking nice," Canon smiled._

_"Thank you." Canon handed him his shirt then walked to the front to pay._

As Sebastian finished drying his hair, he then brushed it and wandered to his kitchen. He cooked himself some eggs and baked a morning bun. Sebastian leaned against the counter and drank from a glass of orange juice he poured earlier. He scratched at a droplet of water running down his arm, and checked his messages. There was one from his mother to have a great day, and another one from his ex-lover/boyfriend Bard. The message from Bard read that he still had Sebastian's old helmet from before he left to the city he occupied now. Bard was asking Sebastian to pick it up before he moved to England.

**B: Still got your helmet. Pick it up, maybe?**

**S: Keep it. Don't want it, got a new one.**

**S: Good luck in England, don't fuck around with random men. ;)**

**B: I doubt they'll be as good as you if I do /;) gtg, bye.**

Sebastian chuckled as he clicked his fork against the plate of eggs and took a bite of the scrambled mess at the end of his fork. He wouldn't go as far as calling himself an expert when it came to sex. But, the time he spent with Bard was hard to forget.

_"This escalated quickly." Sebastian sat on the foot of Bard's bed, his elbows were on his knees, and he gave Bard's body a few stares in some parts. Especially his penis. Bard threw his head back and groaned. "Please don't make this anymore uncomfortable than it has to be Sebastian."_

_Sebastian stood and began pulling his hoodie over his head. "I make you uncomfortable?"_

_"Only in regards to sex, dude. I mean c'mon this is my first time."_

_Sebastian glanced down at his belt buckle. He unbuckled it and grinned. "It's okay to be nervous, it's my first time too." He finished undressing and turned to Bard, unashamed. Bard observed Sebastian's body then dipped his head and swallowed thickly. He was soon enveloped by long, pale arms. Sebastian's breath was warm on his neck. Bard felt Sebastian's nose run up and down his neck, it tickled._

_"Stop holding your breath," he whispered into Bard's ear. Bard sighed and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "Well shit, we gonna kiss or what?" The comment earned a laugh from Sebastian as he kissed Bard's top lip. He sucked on it, and Bard could feel Sebastian's teeth pressed up against his top lip. Bard grabbed Sebastian's face by the cheeks and pulled his face away to deliver a fuller kiss to Sebastian's mouth. They groaned in unison and slowly backed into the edge of the bed. Since Bard wasn't as heavy as Sebastian guessed, he roamed his hands to Bard's bottom and lifted him easily. This caused them to fall back onto the bed. Bard sat on top of Sebastian as he continued kissing him. Sebastian moved his hands up Bard's back. It was hot, like the surface of car hood in the afternoon, and he could feel the bumps of Bard's spine. Bard parted his lips then, and Sebastian felt the moist, hot breath of Bard. It tasted like mint chewing gum._

_"By the way," Sebastian breathed, "when will your parents be home?"_

_"6:30, it's 4:30 right bout now."_

_Sebastian was happy. They had enough time to experience their first time at sex. Their kiss slowly cooled down, and Bard removed his mouth to catch a breath._

_"What now?"_

_"I fuck you."_

_Bard nodded. "Okay. Okay."_

_"Second thoughts?"_

_Bard crawled off Sebastian to the top of the bed. He cracked his back and laid against the pillows._

_"I only know what I've seen in gay pornos. They make it look easy."_

_"Well, damn, they're professionals." Sebastian stood and walked to Bard's conjoined bathroom, where the lubricant was left. "And guess what? They don't show ass pubes either." Bard laughed heartily._

_When Sebastian returned, he ran two fingers along the base of Bard's hardening penis. It was a tingling sensation that made Bard hum. Sebastian sat cross legged on the bed. He spread his two fingers into a "v"._

_"Spread em'."_

_Bard did just that and laid his hands on either knee. He tilted his head to the side._

_"No blows?"_

_Sebastian shook his head, "Not today, I want to get right to the fucking. I just wanna see how it feels. For the both of us." He dipped two fingers in the bottle to coat them. Before he got his fingers to Bard's hole he was grabbed by his wrist._

_"Wait, wait. Go easy okay?"_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes and nodded. Slowly, he entered one finger into his butt hole. Bard giggled. Sebastian glanced up. Bard shrugged and giggled again, "kinda tickles, sorry." Sebastian circled his finger round inside. Then he entered a second finger and pushed deeper. After a few seconds of roaming, he heard Bard moan, "ah! Shit!"_

_Sebastian grinned, "found it?"_

_Bard laid his head back against the headboard and took a deep nostril breath. He moaned again when Sebastian pressed against it a few times. His prostate felt warm and squishy. Bard gasped and rolled his neck to face back to Sebastian._

_"No fuckin' shi-hit!" Sebastian pressed harder against his prostate. He did a victory-like fist pump with his other hand. Bard tapped him playfully on the top of his head. Sebastian chuckled and laid his head against Bard's stomach. Bard took the opportunity to toy with Sebastian's hair. After a few dying laughs, Sebastian sat up and pushed his hair out his eyes. He pulled his fingers out of Bard and spread enough lubricant over his hardening penis. He then lined it up with Bard's hole and placed his hands on either one of Bard's bent knees. He was hesitant and stared at Bard's penis, he thought about the virginity he was about to lose, and how his mother always told him to wait. Bard noticed immediately and ran the back of his fingers down Sebastian's face. Bard smiled when he caught Sebastian's eyes. "Hey, stop holding your breath."_

_Sebastian nodded and slowly entered into him. He pushed in labouringly slow at first. Sebastian took a quiet, deep breath and bowed his head, his hair fell in front of his face like a curtain. He heard Bard groan._

_"Hey, you alright?"_

_Sebastian cleared his throat. "I'm fine. This just, uh, this just feels." He swallowed. "fuckin' wuh- wonderful." The pressure around his penis was similar to someone sucking on their fingers: tight and moist. Sebastian quickly thrust forward and hit Bard's prostate. He threw his head back and banged it against the headboard._

_"Dammit Sebastian," he moaned. He laced his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer. Sebastian pressed his lips against Bard's harshly and moaned. He moved his hands from Bard's knees to grab him by his thighs._

_"Put your legs around me, quick. Put your legs around me." He commanded hastily in hot breaths against Bard's mouth. Bard did just that and screamed as the pressure inside of him increased. He involuntarily tightened his anus around Sebastian's penis, making Sebastian gasp and lift his head. He stared at the cieling before fluttering his eyes close and moaning, "ssshhiitt."_

_"Aren't you gonna go any faster?"_

_Sebastian looked down and sneered at him, "shut the hell up Bard." Sebastian thrusted faster into Bard and placed his hands on either side of him on the bed to balance himself. The room was quiet except for their panting breaths, Sebastian's suppressed moans, Bard's moans, and the squeaking of the bed frame. Bard's penis hardened and beads of semen appeared from the head._

_"You're hard already?"_

_"No shit."_

_Sebastian quickly grabbed his penis and began pumping it. Bard's toes curled inward and he moaned slightly and pressed his mouth up against Sebastian's neck. He tasted the salty tang of sweat on his skin. Sebastian felt Bard's tongue roll softly up against his neck. Sebastian thrusted one, two, three times until he was up to his balls against Bard's ass. He stayed in that position while he was busy with Bard's penis. He squeezed it at the base of the head and watched semen drip down the base. He placed his hand on headboard and cleared his throat as he shifted higher up on his knees. Sebastian arched his brow at Bard._

_"Not as bad as you thought?"_

_Bard's head was laid back against the pillows. He had his eyes closed. He opened them slightly and threw his hands up, and shrugged. He grinned cheekily at him._

_"Hell no. Ah! Ffuucck."_

_Sebastian smiled as Bard ejaculated. Some semen landed on his cheek. He licked it off and bent to kiss Bard. He opened his mouth wide to pool his hot tongue in. Bard groaned against Sebastian's mouth and tangled his hands through his hair. He rubbed his tongue against Sebastian's and grazed it with his teeth._

_"Mmm, okay." Sebastian pulled away from Bard and pushed his stringing hair off of his hot and sweating forehead. He then placed his wet and sticky hand on the headboard and pulled his penis slightly away from Bard's prostate to thrust back in again. He felt his penis hardening again, and he pushed faster to feel more pleasure and pressure._

_The bed frame shook and squeaked quickly. Bard placed his hands on Sebastian's ass and pushed his body forward and back in time with Sebastian._

_"Fucking SHIT!" He screamed as he ejaculated inside Bard. He buried his face in Bard's shoulder as he rode out his climax. He grinded his hips slightly as the last of his semen poured into Bard. He breathed deeply when it was finished. Sebastian finally pulled out of Bard. Bard grunted when Sebastian's penis was removed from his body. Once finished, he cracked his neck and back and laid down next to Bard. Sebastian smiled and kissed Bard's forehead._

_"Nice fuck," Bard grinned._

_"Nice ass," he laughed._

xXx

The thought alone was enough to make Sebastian's penis harden underneath his towel. He finished his breakfast, placed his dishes in the sink, and walked to the bathroom to relieve his boner. After, he dressed in jeans; a plain grey tshirt; and, some old black combats. The time was 6:45 by the time he was finished with everything. He decided to wait until 7 to call Claude. Early bird gets the worm after all.

At 7 he dialed Claude's number. On the third ring he picked up, his voice sounded tired and annoyed.

"Who is this?"

"Sebastian, from the bar last night."

There was running water and some type of rock music in the background.

"Oh, yeah yeah. You couldn't wait till 7:30?"

Sebastian smirked, "I guess not."

The water cut off, and there began a muffling sound, like cloth, and Claude sighed.

"M'kay, well lemme give you the directions now. I'll be the first one there if you decide to leave before 7:30."

"That'd be nice."

xXx

Shove radio was a small, slate, rectangular shaped building. The building had two wide glass doors in the front, and the logo SHOVE RADIO in a red, pointy type font above the doors. The lobby had posters of cult movies such as; Kill Bill, Pulp Fiction, Jaws; and, band posters such as; Devo, My Chemical Romance, The Who, and many others decorating the left and right side walls of the lobby. There was a seating area on the left side with a circular glass table, and a fake tree in the corner. On the right side was a rack of magazines and four even rack of CDs from every genre, a stereo built into the wall, and a vending machine. On the far wall, the one someone would see first when they walked in, was a receptionist desk. The desk was big enough to let one person pass through to the back on either side. A giant SHOVE RADIO sign hung behind the desk, and a dark wood door was on the left behind the desk; a unisex bathroom was on the right side. The lightening was bright and the atmosphere felt comfortable. Sebastian admired the decoration as he stopped by the vending machine to buy some skittles, and make his way to the back. There was nobody at the desk, it felt lonely. Sebastian had no trouble finding the place. It was about ten minutes away from the bar, in the businesses park area of the town. It was sandwiched between two small warehouses. The station was the only non-multiple story building here. It also had a wide front parking area, and a small parking area in the back, big enough for ten SUVs.

He walked down the white hallway. Framed records decorated each side wall. At the end of the hall, it branched out in two directions, and there was a mahogany door with a sign that read office. The left appeared to be a small longue/kitchen. Sebastian could tell because the light was on in there. The right was the actual station behind a glass window, and wood door. In front of the station was a small seating area and shelves full of CDs. The light in there was off. He opened the bag of skittles and popped some in his mouth. He sucked on the first coat of hard sugar then chewed them. There was the sound of a beeping microwave from the left. He straightened his back and made his way over there. He peeked his head through the opening, and knocked his knuckles on the door. To the left of the room was a fridge, counter, sink, and microwave. In front of the microwave was a man with vibrant red hair. He wore a black hoodie, and some sweats.

"Hey?"

The man turned around, it was Claude. Sebastian noticed he dyed his hair red. The roots were black, and his hair fell to his cheeks because it wasn't in a ponytail anymore. His hair reminded Sebastian of Gerard Way. Claude held a bowel of quick oatmeal and a spoon in either hand, and he closed the microwave with his hip. He looked up at Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian noticed that the areas under his eyes were darker, and he seemed to move uncomfortable in those sweats. Sebastian shifted his weigh to one foot, he was beginning to feel prudent about Claude.

"What's up?"

He slid his socked feet across the vinyl floor, and grabbed some sugar packets off the circular table in the middle of the small kitchenette. Claude made his way to a black couch in the middle of the room and clicked on the flat screen attached to the wall. Sebastian watched him pour in some sugar. and blow a spoonful of oatmeal before chewing it. He placed his left leg under him and kicked the other up on the glass table in front of him. While keeping his eyes glued to the screen, Claude asked, "So you gonna come have a seat, or you gonna stand there like a fuckin' Lala loopsy?"

Sebastian's eyes widened then narrowed at his remark. He sat on the other side of the couch and scratched his head. He didn't know what to do. After what seemed like Claude's fifth bite, he turned to look at Sebastian.

"Look, you seem uncomfortable. Take your shoes off and get a snack or something. I'm not your damn boss, man. Get comfortable."

"Right," he replied slowly

Sebastian leaned back into the couch and dug more skittles out the bag. They were watching a few minutes of the Breakfast Club. When the movie cut to commercial, Claude turned once again to him.

"We usually start the show at 8:15. Hannah doesn't usually show up till 8:30. Ciel comes in at 10:00, Alois shows up around 10:30. And they stay until 11 pm. The guy who left for Cincinnati, Greg, used to work the midnight ships with me regularly. You'll fill in for him. That okay?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Good. Oh! And the triplets only work summers and holidays, they're still in high school. Their last day is the week after next. The receptionist, Mey Rin, won't be here till' 10:00 either."

"Sounds great." Sebastian stood to throw his trash away and search for a bottled water in the fridge. Claude followed him and set his dishes in the sink.

"If you wanna know about the pay, Hannah's dad pays us ten bucks an hour. N five bucks an hour or shit like that."

Sebastian almost choked on his water.

 _Ten bucks an hour_ , he thought.

 _Ten fucking bucks an hour. That sounds like joy in a bottle_. His thoughts were interrupted when Claude told him to follow him.

They walked into the station. The lights automatically clicked on. It was chilly that Sebastian rubbed his left arm when goosebumps began to crawl up his skin. Claude showed around the station. His job for now was to load the music, and later on in the day, he would do the talking; and, the midnight Q & A session with Claude. He was also informed that he only had Sunday and holidays off for now. Other than that, he'd perform other duties besides hosting on days when he isn't loading music or hosting."

Claude ywned and sat in the swivel chair behind the desk. He put the headphones on and placed one arm over another in front of him on the desk. He ran his fingers through his hair and peeked at Sebastian through the long strands of hair that escaped to the front.

"Ready to start?"

Sebastian grinned and replied, "Hell yeah."

Claude clicked the on air button just as the clocked ticked to 8:15.

"Then as Cole Porter said, let's do it."


End file.
